dcfandomcom-20200222-history
JSA Vol 1 2
. The JSA split into three teams to investigate each location. Due to not being a member of the JSA yet, Star-Spangled Kid was impatiently waiting outside. When she decides to poke her head into the room she finds the JSA have left and Scarab is secretly conferring with the ghost of Kent Nelson. When they jump through a spatial rift, Courtney is torn between calling for help and following them. In a split-second decision, she jumps in through the rift after them. Sentinel , Sand, and Wonder Woman (Hippolyta) head to Tibet where they run afoul of the Sons of Anubis again. They find the child in Tibet is not the future Dr. Fate. In Venice, Flash, Starman, and Black Canary find an infant and fend off more mummy-zombies in the canals. But this child is not the Fate baby. While Jack holds the baby, it pees all over his jacket. In Vancouver, British Columbia, Atom Smasher, Hourman, and Wildcat visit a hospital where a pregnant Jane Doe had been admitted. She had only recently given birth to a child bearing the birthmark of an Ankh on its right arm. But as they enter the room, they find that the new Hawkgirl has beaten them to the task. Hawkgirl grabs the baby and flies out the window. She doesn't get very far however. The Dark Lord appears and zaps the JSA members with a bolt of mystic lightning. Picking up the child, he announces himself as the sorcerer, Mordru. | Appearing1 = Featured Characters: * ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** Supporting Characters: * * * Antagonists: * * Other Characters: * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * *Mr. Terrific (Terry Sloane) * * * ( ) *Star-Spangled Kid (Sylvester Pemberton) * Locations: * ** ** * ** * ** *** **** **** * ** ***Reting Monastery * Items: * * * * * | Notes = * This issues is reprinted in the JSA: Justice Be Done trade paperback and . * The Dark Lord is revealed as Mordru for the first time in this issue. Mordru is typically found in the 30th century fighting the Legion of Super-Heroes. * Scarab says that he has only recently returned to action. This return is explained in greater detail in . | Trivia = * The Ankh symbolizes Life in Egyptian mythology. Ironically, the symbol has also become synonymous with the character, Death, of the Endless. * Starman makes reference to the film Don't Look Now in this issue. Don't Look Now was released in 1973 and starred Donald Sutherland and Julie Christie. Its significance to this issue is that it takes place in Venice, Italy. * Jack later says that the Flash "makes like Heston". This is a reference to the Flash using his super-speed to part the waters of the Venice canal, similar to what actor Charlton Heston did to the Red Sea when he played Moses in . * This issue shows a photograph of Sandy as the Silicon Monster, an event that was featured in . This was originally a Pre-Crisis event, which is now considered as part of modern canon continuity. Batman and Superman from Earth-One both appear in flashback from this issue. * There is a color-tinted photograph in the Dodds' estate trophy room showing the original Justice Society. This photo is based on the cover to , the first appearance of the assembled Justice Society of America. | Recommended = | Links = * JSA series index at the Grand Comics Database * JSA series index at the Unofficial Guide to the DC Universe * Justice Society of America article at Wikipedia * JSA Chronology page * Justice Society Index at Dark Mark's Indexing Domain * Justice Society Fact File * JSA Checklist }}